


That Could Never Happen

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Phyllis doubts her children’s love for Wonder Woman.
Relationships: Phyllis Schlafly/Schlafly children
Kudos: 4





	That Could Never Happen

Phyllis Schlafly looks down upon a Wonder Woman comic book through a pair of reading glasses at the table where both Andrew and Anne were standing on each side of her in the kitchen. 

“...Diana ties up the bad guy with her lasso of truth...” Andy points at the panel on the upper right corner on the left page.

“Should she be doing that?” Phyllis questions.

“He’s admitting his heinous crimes,” Anne explains.

Phyllis skims across the next page to see Woman Woman flying off into the clouds with the city’s mayor and townspeople cheering her on in victory.

“That could never happen,” Schlafly chuckles, shaking her beehive head with dismay. The brother and sister exchange a look with slight annoyance over their mother’s lack of creativity skills and imagination.

Andy takes his comic away as Phyllis turns to her daughter.

“Where are those Little Women books you have? Still got them?”

“She digs Woman Woman, Mom,” Andy insists.

“Yeah,” Anne agrees.

“Wonder Woman isn’t literature. She’s a cartoon drawing with superpowers.” Phyllis gets out from her chair. The kids take off just as their older brother John comes in with an acoustic guitar strapped over his shoulder. 

“Going to play your mother a tune?” Phyllis grins, walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“No, uh, I have a show in town,” John replies. He watches Phyllis’ smile falter a bit. He’s not prepare for the next question.

“John, what do you think of Wonder Woman?”

“What do I think? She’s neat. I know Anne’s been infatuated with her lately...” he shrugs and helps himself to the fridge. He pulls out a cream soda and moves to the drawer to grab a bottle cap opener.

Phyllis just stands there, fiddling with her pearls, in deep thought.


End file.
